Adventure
'Adventures' Adventures remove your monsters from play for a specified amount of time to explore foreign areas. Adventures require no energy and monsters continue to recover energy while on an adventure, however they will age one week per adventure. Monsters may encounter a number of events while exploring. They can fight other monsters, learn new skills, raise their stats significantly, or find items. If a monster's stats are not high enough, they may fail the exploration, which will only give a 1% completion and no rewards. Once an area has been completely explored, the next area will open up. The previous area can be re-explored for bonuses without having to re-clear the area. Some areas are only available for a limited amount of time. 'Special Adventures' *''Lotto Area'' 'Monthly Event Areas' These areas open every month 'House of Treasure (every Friday)' Area 1: Pure Garden *Time: 00:30:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **Orb of Tiger (upon defeating wild Garum) Area 2: Citrine Gate *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Citrine Gatekeeper (Titan) Lv7, 1334 stats total *Potential Bonuses: **Skill Vitamins **Orb of Life (Small) Area 3: Moon Entrance *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **Orb of Garu Area 4: Red Crystal Temple *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Temple Guardian (Centurion) Lv9, 1776 stats total *Potential Bonuses: Area 5: Shining Corridor *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **Orb of Mewbear (upon defeating wild rare Mewbear) Area 6: Blue Crystal Playroom *Time: 5:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Clockwork Toy (Grapaduck) Lv11, 2169 stats total *Potential Bonuses: Area 7: Grand Marble Staircase *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **Orb of Baku (upon defeating wild Chariot) **Orb of Lobearta (upon defeating wild rare Lobearta) Area 8: Amethyst Room *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Angry Purple Dragon (Niezheg) Lv15, 3428 stats total *Potential Bonuses: **Orb of Beretta Area 9: Corridor of Mirrors *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: Area 10: Room of Holy Crystal *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Treasure Guardian (Eyengel) Lv18, 4706 stats total ***Stats: 744 Power, 1201 Intelligence, 521 Skill, 914 Speed, 504 Defense, 822 Life ***Techniques: Psychokinesis, Suezo Beam, Yodel, Gaze, P.K. *Potential Bonuses: **Orb of Sun Goddess **Orb of Rebirth **Orb of Phoenix **Orb of Xenon **Orb of Durahan **Orb of Magikuma **Orb of Eyengel 'House of Truth (True Martial Arts Hall - from the 15th day to the 20th day)' Area 1: Corridor of Trails *Time: 0:30:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **Learns Skill Technique **+5 Power **+15 Intelligence **+15 Speed **+30 Life **Disk of Piroro (upon defeating Lv6 Pengimochi) **Oily Oil (upon defeating Lv6 Pengimochi) **Red Scroll of Secrets (upon defeating Lv6 Pengimochi) Area 2: Room of Bizarre Raccoon Dogs *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Tanuta Lv7, 1372 stats total ***Stats: 386 Power, 140 Intelligence, 114 Skill, 180 Speed, 328 Defense, 288 Life ***Techniques: Bare Knuckle *Potential Bonuses: **+20 To Random Stat **Learns Derived Technique **Scroll of Derived Techniques Area 3: Back Stairs *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **+5 Life **+15 Power **+15 Intelligence **+15 Defense **+30 Life **Disk of Ogyo (upon defeating Lv8 Garum) **Scroll of Basic Techniques, pt. 1 (upon defeating Lv8 Garum) Area 4: Room of Thunder Sheep *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Goro Goro Lv9, 1804 stats total *Potential Bonuses: **+25 To Random Stat **Learns Special 1 Technique **Scroll of Special Techniques, pt. 1 Area 5: Special Training Gym *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **Learns Defense Technique **+5 Defense **+20 Intelligence **+20 Skill **+20 Life **Disk of Centaur (upon defeating Lv10 Bowmew) **Cyan Scroll of Secrets **Scroll of Basic Techniques, pt. 2 (upon defeating Lv10 Bowmew) Area 6: Room of Eggplant Barons *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Nasupen (Roborabi X) Lv12, 2367 stats total ***Stats: 525 Power, 245 Intelligence, 317 Skill, 528 Speed, 660 Defense, 234 Life ***Techniques: High Kick, Refining Spirit *Potential Bonuses: **+30 To Random Stat **Learns Special 2 Technique (Rare- 20% Chance) **Scroll of Special Techniques, pt. 2 (Rare- 10% Chance) Area 7: Circus Challenge *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **+5 Intelligence **+25 Power **+25 Skill **+25 Speed **+25 Defense **+25 Life **Disk of Hengar (upon defeating Lv12 Queen Plant) Area 8: Room of Pearls *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: White Mocchi Lv16, 3736 stats total ***Stats: 680 Power, 963 Intelligence, 178 Skill, 612 Speed, 1010 Defense, 1149 Life ***Techniques: Mocchi Gun, Gotcha, I Have Tea, Rollin' Rollin' *Potential Bonuses: **+35 To Random Stat **Learns Super Technique (Rare- 20% Chance) **Scroll of Super Techniques (Rare- 10% Chance) Area 9: Abyssal Dojo *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **Learns Special 2 Technique **+5 Skill **+30 Intelligence **+30 Life **Disk of Falco (upon defeating Lv15 Corkasus) **Disk of Zan (upon defeating Lv15 Corkasus) **Scroll of Special Techniques, pt. 1 Area 10: Final Challenge *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Sueki Suezo Lv20, 5728 stats total ***Stats: 101 Power, 1424 Intelligence, 924 Skill, 200 Speed, 1824 Defense, 1730 Life ***Techniques: Psychokinesis, Lick, Gaze, Licking, Suezo Beam *Potential Bonuses: **+40 To Random Stat (Very Common) **Learns Super 2 Technique (Rare- 20% Chance) **Scroll of Super Techniques, Pt 2 (Rare- 10% Chance) Area 11: Violent Earthquake Trail *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 5% *Potential Bonuses: **+20 Power (upon defeating Lv16 Ghars) **+20 Defense (upon defeating Lv23 Black Mocchi) **+20 Life (upon defeating Lv23 Nightfang) **Power Supplements (upon defeating Lv16 Ghars) **Defense Supplements (upon defeating Lv23 Black Mocchi) **Life Supplements (upon defeating Lv23 Nightfang) **Scroll of Special Techniques, pt. 1 Area 12: Phoenix Arena *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Bluzzard Lv26, 9676 stats total *Potential Bonuses: **+50 To Random Stat (Very Common) **Learns Ultimate Secret Technique (Rare- 10% Chance) **Scroll of Ultimate Secret pt 1 (Rare- 5% Chance) Area 13: Storm Ordeal *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 5% *Potential Bonuses: **+30 Power (upon defeating Lv18 Janne) **+30 Intelligence (upon defeating Lv29 Sky Hengar) **+30 Skill (upon defeating Lv29 Kagura) **Power Drink (upon defeating Lv18 Janne) **Intelligence Drink (upon defeating Lv29 Sky Hengar) **Skill Drink (upon defeating Lv29 Kagura) **Scroll of Derived Techniques Area 14 *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 5% *Potential Bonuses: **+30 Speed (upon defeating Lv32 Chaos Ripper) **+30 Defense (upon defeating Lv32 Chaos Durahan) **+30 Life (upon defeating Lv32 Chaos Dragon) **Speed Drink (upon defeating Lv32 Chaos Ripper) **Defense Drink (upon defeating Lv32 Chaos Durahan) **Life Drink (upon defeating Lv32 Chaos Dragon) **Scroll of Super Techniques Area 15: Room of Martial Arts *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Ragnarok Lv35, 18002 stats total *Potential Bonuses: **+60 To Random Stat (Very Common) **Learns Ultimate Secret 2 Technique (Rare- 8% Chance) **Scroll of Ultimate Secret, Pt. 2 (Rare- 2% Chance) 'Standard Areas' TIER 1 'Tagi Jungle' Recommended level: 7+ for the boss. Area 1: Forest Entrance *Time: 5:00 *Completes: 15% *Bonuses: **+8 intelligence – beat wild monster **+8 skill (There were fallen branches blocking the path) **+8 Life **Iron sand (The ground was unstable and hard to walk on.) Area 2: Under the Canopy *Time: 10:00 *Completes: 10% *Bonuses: **+15 intelligence – beat wild monster **+15 skill (There were fallen branches blocking the path) **+15 Life **Iron sand (The ground was unstable and hard to walk on.) **Autumn Apple – beat Jungler **Disk of Mushtan (upon defeating rare Mushtan) **“Came upon an immense waterfall” - learn technique Area 3: Forest Heart *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Forest Ruler (Skeleplant) Lvl 7, 1349 stats total **107 Pow, 316 Int, 124 Skl, 151 Def, 299 Spd, 352 Life **Techniques: Photosynthesis, Pollen *Potential Bonuses: **Jungle Stone **Mini Beaclon **Learn Basic 1 Technique **Life +15 **Spinach **Learn Life Technique 'Torres Mountains' Recommended level: Starting in area 2, you should have at least 125 in stats to avoid failing. For final boss, level 12-13. Area 1: Mountain Road *Time: 20:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Hidden Cliff *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 8% *Bonuses: *+20 Power *+20 Defense *Witch's Powder *First Level Technique (Skill) *+15 Skill for defeating a monster. *Disk of Nutcho (upon defeating rare Nutcho) Area 3: Shrouded Peak *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: True Colors (Geemo) lvl 9, 1693 stats total **558 Pow, 117 Int, 146 Skl, 88 Spd, 285 Def, 499 (↑798) Life **Techniques: Flying Press, Rush Recklessly *Potential Bonuses: **Oily Oil **+20 Power **+20 Defense **Witch's Powder **Mamou Milk (upon defeating wild Stoneface) **Second Level Basic Technique (upon defeating boss True Colors) **Disk of Baku (upon defeating boss True Colors) **Disk of Geemo (rare prize for defeating boss True Colors) TIER 2 'Tugur Cave (unlock at breeder level 12)' Recommended level: The game recommends high speed and intelligence when exploring this area. Area 3 and beyond requires 200 stats to succeed. Area 1: Dark Entrance *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: The Passage *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 8% *Bonuses: **Speed +20 **Intelligence +20 **Disk of Duck Fever (upon defeating rare Duck Fever) **Winged-Cow Meat (Meat) (from defeating Rocky Fur) **Power +20 (upon defeating wild Eyebee) **Skill Technique LEVEL 3 **Refirn's Sand (xxx saw a rat running away with something in its mouth) Area 3: Crack in the Earth *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: The Pool *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Lord of the Lake (Sulfana) lvl 10, 1857 stats total **256^/158v Pow, 618^ Int, 498^/306v Skl, 272v Spd,190v Life **Techniques: Aqua Tornado, Aqua Twister, Double Axel, Water of Healing *Potential Bonuses: **Oily Oil **Int +15 **Learn a Technique **Intelligence +25 **Speed +25 **Defense +25 **Mineral water (upon defeating wild Grapie) **White Feather **Yellow Feather **Baby Spinach (upon defeating wild Aero) **Disk of Duck Fever (upon defeating wild Duck Fever) **Disk of Ogyo (upon defeating boss Lord of the Lake) **Disk of Surfana (rare prize for defeating boss Lord of the Lake) TIER 3 'Pinole Snow Mountain (unlock at breeder level 20)' Recommended level: The game recommends high Speed and Life. 200+ needed, 300+ for Area 3+ Area 1: Climbing Trail *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 12% Bonuses: *Speed +15 (Snow covered ground) *Life +15 (Violent storm) *(something in the snow caught xxx's eye) Cold Bread *Learn a technique (Dive attack for Jelaydon) (got caught in a blizzard) Area 2: Dead End Road *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 6% Bonuses: *(xxx found something shiny in the snow) 1500 CR *(Found in blizzard) Yellow Feather *Speed +25 (Snow covered ground) *Life +25 (Violent storm) *Lake Bird Meat (upon defeating wild Puppy Colo) Area 3: Snow Slopes *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 4% Bonuses: *Speed +35 (Avalanche) *Life +35 (Air becomes thinner) *Life Vitamins (upon defeating wild Bree) *Speed Vitamins (upon defeating Puppy Colo) Area 4: The Ice Cave *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Mountain Hero (Junior) lvl 13, 2651 stats total ** 900^ Pow, 266v Int, 424v Skl, 301v Spd, 508^ Def, 264v Life **Techniques: Triple Strike, Exposing Throw Potential Bonuses: *Speed +15 *Speed +25 *Speed +35 *Life+25 *Life+35 *1500 CR *Learn a Technique *Mini Beaclon *Cold Bread *Lake Bird Meat (Meat) (upon defeating wild Puppy Colo) *Cult Rice (Grain) (upon defeating wild Bree) *Life Vitamins (upon defeating wild Bree) *Disk of Pandibaku (upon defeating wild rare Pandibaku) *Speed Vitamins (upon defeating wild Puppy Colo) *Disk of Junior (rare prize for defeating boss Mountain Hero) 'Kaurea Volcano (unlock at breeder level 28)' Recommended level: The game recommends high Power and Intelligence. Area 1: Lava Tunnel *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 11% *Bonuses: **Learn a power technique **+15 Intelligence **+16 Power **Petit Dumbbell **Witch's Powder Area 2: Sulfur Vents *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 4% *Bonuses: **Pink Feather **+15 Power Area 3: Brimstone Flats *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 4% *Bonuses: **Power Vitamins - defeat Higante level 15 **Intelligence Vtamins **Calm Cabbage (Veggie) **+35 power **Antero Milk (dairy) - "saw some peddlers resting on the side of the road" Area 4: Magma Vents *Time: 8:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Shadow Hunter (General Death) Lv15, 3460 stats total *Bonuses: **Learns Special 2 Technique **Learns Power Technique **Learns Intelligence Technique **Disk of General Death **Disc of Zan TIER 4 'Goat Coast (unlock at breeder level 36)' Recommended level: Game recommends higher skill and defense. Area 1: Seagull Sands *Time: 0:30:00 *Completes: 10% *Bonuses: **Refirn's Shell **Refirn's Sand **+18 Skill Area 2: Blue Lagoon *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 8% *Bonuses: **+25 Defense **Blue Feather **2500 CR Area 3: Peninsula *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 3% *Bonuses: **Defeat level 20 Lessie Orca - get Lessie Orca disk **Defeat level 18 Pulscorn - get Skill Vitamins **+35 to skill **Sand papaya Area 4: Foreboding Island * *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 2% *Bonuses: **+40 to one stat -*Best way to raise monster within single lifespan ***Any of the 6 stats can be boosted. ***If the randomly chosen stat is under 350, the adventure fails. **1/7 chance of level 20 Lessie Orca Area 5: Ronin's Lair *Time: 10:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Ronin (Warrior Z) Lv19, 4968 stats total **1642^ Def, 815^ (1304) Life *Bonuses: **Learns Super Technique **Blank Disk 'Petoradone Ruins (unlock at breeder level 44)' Recommended level: 20+ Area 1: Ruins Entrance *Time: 00:30:00 *Completes: 10% *Bonuses: **+30 Power **+30 Skill **+30 Life **Petal Onion (upon defeating Lv15 Mocchi) Area 2: Room of Stone Columns *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Bonuses: **+30 Intelligence **+30 Speed **+30 Defense ** Autumn Apple (upon defeating Lv16 Jaguarbeat) **Speed Supplements (upon defeating Lv16 King Tut Duck) Area 3: Ritual Storage *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: 8% *Bonuses: **+35 Power **+35 Skill **+35 Life **Land Millet Rice (upon defeating Lv17 Armocchi) **Life Supplements (upon defeating Lv17 Moose) **Blank Disk (upon defeating rare Lv18 Shyanne) Area 4: South Treasury *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 8% *Bonuses: **+35 Intelligence **+35 Speed **+35 Defense **Ancient Black Book (upon defeating Lv19 Gobi) Area 5: Room of Guardian Dragon *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Dragon Guardian (Rock Dragon) lvl 18, 4709 stats total *Bonuses: **+40 to one stat **Dragonic Night Ore Area 6: Underground Waterway Ruins *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 6% *Bonuses: **+40 Power **+40 Intelligence **+40 Speed **Lake Bird Meat (upon defeating Lv21 AssasiRipper) **Snow Fish (upon defeating Lv21 Gontar) Area 7: Altar of Rains *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 6% *Bonuses: **+40 Skill **+40 Defense **+40 Life **Sand Papaya (upon defeating Lv22 Ray) **Skill Drink (upon defeating Lv22 Eyebee) Area 8: Treasury of the North *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 5% *Bonuses: **+50 Power **+50 Intelligence **+50 Speed **Aragonite (upon defeating Lv22 King Tut Duck) **Intelligence Drink (upon defeating Lv22 Jack-in-the-Cho) Area 9: Temple of the Back *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 5% *Bonuses: **+50 Skill **+50 Defense **+50 Life **Power Drink (upon defeating Lv22 Janne) **Speed Drink (upon defeating Lv22 Blobster) Area 10: Dark Throne Room *Time: 8:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Jet-Black God PI (Akashic) Lv23, 7553 stats total ***Stats: 2628 Power, 2601 Intelligence, 1716 Skill, 471 Speed, 3240 Defense, 501 Life ***Techniques: Double Attack, Multi-Stage Attack, Trio Beam X, Needle Stabs, Triple Rays, Form Alpha *Bonuses: **Learns Super 2 Technique **Learns Special 1 Technique **Disk of Akashic **Disk of Monol **Blank Disk **Orb of Heat Haze 'Ticketed Areas' TIER 1 'Promias Ruins' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the gacha, or can be bought for 2000CR. Recommended level: Later levels should have monsters at level 9+. Area 1: Ancient Training Grounds *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Shelter of Life *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 8% Area 3: Ritual Chamber *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 6% *Bonuses: **Defense Vitamins Area 4: The Altar *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Black Wisdom (Monol) lvl10, 1833 stats total **229v Pow, 398^ Int, 162v Skl, 936^ Def **Techniques: Trio Beam X Potential Bonuses: *Speed +16 (seeing a cyan pillar) *Skill +16 (seeing a magenta pillar) *Life +16 (seeing a yellow pillar) *Power +16 (seeing a red pillar) *Defense +16 (seeing a blue pillar) *Petal Onion (Veggie) *Land Millet Rice (Grain) *Autumn Apple (Fruit) *Mamou Milk (Dairy) *Inverted Flatfish (Fish) *Winged-Cow Meat (Meat) *2000CR (upon defeating wild Sky Hengar) *Life Vitamins *Defense Vitamins *Intelligence Vitamins *Speed Vitamins *Latorna Estate ticket (upon defeating wild Sky Hengar) *Disk of Magic Banana (upon defeating rare Magic Banana) 'Promias Back Gate' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (40 Coins) Per the game update: "Promias Back gate is an adventure area for level 8 and higher monsters. Participating in the adventure will get you Food, Vitamins, Adventure Tickets, and perhaps even a Disk of Magic Banana. Defeating the Boss Monster could get one of a number of Techniques for your monster or a Blank Mystery Disk." Recommended level: Per the game, Level 8+ is recommended. Area 1: Ancient Training Grounds *Time: 15:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** TIER 2 'Lantorna Estate' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles or in the gacha, or can be bought for 4000CR. Area 1: The Courtyard *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: 12% Area 2: Mansion Entrance *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 6% *Potential Bonuses: **Intelligence +20 **Speed +20 **Life +20 **Skill +20 **Orb of Life (Small) **Orb of Power (Small) **Orb of Speed (Small) **Orb of Defense (Small) Area 3: Decrepit Library *Time: 4:30:00 *Completes: 4% *Potential Bonuses: **Red/Blue/Cyan/magenta/Yellow/Green Scroll of Secrets **Disk of Junior (upon defeating wild Junior) Area 4: The Palace (boss area) *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Ancient Guardian (King Tut Duck) Lv13, 2800 stats total **338v Pow, 907^ Int, 428v Skl, 875^ Spd, 528v Life **Techniques: Ducken Step, Nasty, Bomb, Ducken Missile *Potential Bonuses: **Learns Derived Technique **Blank Disk 'Lantorna Sanctuary' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (80 coins). Area 1: Dark Gates *Time: 20:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** TIER 3 'Grabad Factory' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles, or can be bought for 7000CR. Area 1: Lost Passage *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: Area 2: The Cellar *Time: 3:30:00 *Completes: 6% **Random Encounter: Jack-in-the-Cho Lv13 **Random Encounter: Gobi Lv17 *Potential Bonuses: **Cult Rice (Grain) **Calm Cabbage (Veggie) **Sand Papaya (Fruit) **Snow Fish (Fish) **Blank Disk **Copper Peach (upon defeating Jack-in-the-Cho lv.13) Area 3: Chemical Vault *Time: 5:00:00 *Completes: 4% *Potential Bonuses: **Power Supplements **Intelligence Supplements **Speed Supplements **Defense Supplements **Life Supplements **Skill Supplements ** Shidira Rama City ** Copper Peach (upon defeating Jack-in-the-Cho) Area 4: Ore Room *Time: 6:30:00 *Completes: 3% *Potential Bonuses: **Old-Fashioned Bonsai **Antique Lamp **Shidira Rama City Ticket **Copper Peach Area 5: The Mine *Time: 8:00:00 *Completes: 100% *Potential Bonuses: **Blank Disk 'Grabad Warehouse' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (140 coins). Area 1: Lost Passage *Time: 30:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** TIER 4 : Unlocks with Goat Coast at Breeder Rank 35. 'Shidira Rama City' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be won in certain battles, obtained from the Grabad Factory adventure, S-class battle or can be bought for 10000CR. Area 1: Lost Settlement *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Potential Bonuses: **Stat +30 (random stat) Area 2: Waterfalls *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 4% *Potential Bonuses: **Stat +40 (random stat) Area 3: Assembly Hall *Time: 5:00:00 *Completes: 3% *Potential Bonuses: **Stat +50 (random stat) Area 4: The Tower Tree *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 2% *Potential Bonuses: **Stat +60 (random stat) Area 5: 'Shidira Rama Garden' Note: You must have a ticket to get to this area. Tickets can be bought with Mobacoin (200 coins). Area 1: Lost Settlement *Time: 0:30:00 *Completes: *Potential Bonuses: ** 'Event-Related Areas' These areas were only available during the specified dates, and were related to some sort of event. These events are generally competitions, rewarding the Ranchers who obtain the highest scores during the timeframe. 'Valley of Darkness' This area was available from Feburary 3 to Feburary 17, 2012. Recommended levels: 7 for early levels, 13+ for the later levels Area 1: *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: Area 2: *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: Area 3: *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: Area 4: *Time: 2:30:00 *Completes: Area 5: *Time: 3:00:00 *Completes: Area 6: *Time: 3:30:00 *Completes: Area 7: Chaos Maze *Time: 4:00:00 *Completes: 15% *Potential bonuses: **Oily Oil **Baby Romaine **Witch's Powder **Speed +30 **Life +30 **Licorice mystery disk (upon defeating wild Licorice) **Black Mocchi mystery disk (upon defeating wild Black Mocchi) **Lilim mystery disk (must beat wild Lilim) **Skeleplant mystery disk (upon defeating wild Skeleplant) **Bargest mystery disk (must beat wild Bargest) **Death Clown mystery disk (must beat wild Death Clown) **Diabolos mystery disk (must beat wild Diabolos) **Joker mystery disk (must beat wild Death's Shadow) **Beretta mystery disk (must beat wild Death's Shadow) 'Isle of Reincarnation' This area was available from April 27 to March 9, 2012. Recommended levels: The game recommends Level 7+; wild monster levels run levels 8-11. 130+ stats are recommended to avoid adventure failures, and high int/skill/speed are recommended in particular to beat the boss. Area 1: Deep coastal fog *Time: 30:00 *Completes: 15% Area 2: Jungles of Forgotten Time *Time: 1:00:00 *Completes: 10% Area 3: Gusty mountain path *Time: 1:30:00 *Completes: 6% Area 4: Fire swept crater *Time: 2:00:00 *Completes: 4% Area 5: Nest of the Phoenix *Time: 6:00:00 *Completes: 100% **Boss: Red Sun King (Phoenix), L12, 2550 stats total **278^ Pow, 535 Int, 429 Skl, 462 Spd, 503 life **Techniques: Continuous Artillery Fire, Flame Gun, Flame Laser, Fire Wave, Phoenix Flying Attack, Flame Typhoon *Possible bonuses: **Nothing **Power +20 **Speed +20 **Life +20 **Defense +20 **Skill technique (Finger Punch) **Skill technique (Laser Beam) **Defense technique (Art of the Transformation) **Life technique (Power Dive) **Defense technique (Force) **Life technique (Charge) **Life technique (Water of Healing) **Power technique (Thunder Assault) (upon defeating wild Risen Phoenix) **Speed technique (Aqua Twister) **Speed technique (Lightning Hurricane) (upon defeating boss Red Sun King), **Tonporo Aroma **Yellow Feather **Blue Feather **Disk of Phoenix **Disk of Bluzzard **Disk of Death Wing **Disk of Fire Joker (upon defeating wild Rogue Phoenix/Wild Phoenix) 'Korupu Forest Guardian Adventure' This area was available from August 24 to August 30, 2012. Recommended levels: The game recommends Level 7+; wild monster levels run levels 8-11. 130+ stats are recommended to avoid adventure failures, and high int/skill/speed are recommended in particular to beat the boss. Area 1: Shrine Gate 1 *Duration: 30:00 *Completes: 10% **Power +10 **Skill +10 Area 2: Shrine Gate 2 *Duration: 50:00 Area 3: Guardian Dogs *100% completion with defeat of monster Area 4: Shrine Approach 1 *Duration: 01:30:00 *Usually a random monster battle, will often get a card as a reward for completing the fight. Area 5: Shrine Bell Tower *Duration: 03:00:00 *100% completion with defeat of monster *Bonus: special techniques pt 1 Area 6: Amulet Office *Duration: 03:00:00 *Completes: 10% **Life +20 **Int +20 Area 7: Shrine Approach 2 *Duration: 04:00:00 *Boss Monster: Obelisk (Monol) Level 10 Current 1558 **'Encountered a monster that looks like a stone wall' **Speed - 110 **Life - 195 (Increased to 254) **Def - 955 **Power - 273 **Int - 242 *Possible bonuses: **Life Rose by 25 **Power Rose by 25 **Lottery Ticket Area 8: Shrine Approach 3 *Duration: 03:00:00 *Completes: 10% *Possible bonuses: **Mel's Cookies (food that recovers 40 points) Area 9: Chapel *Duration: 05:00:00 *Boss Monster: Bluzzard Level 15 Area 10: Main Shrine *Duration: 06:00:00 *Boss Monster: Woodie Level 15 *Possible bonuses:: **Card Category:All Pages